Love in the ocean
by Amazing-Huntress-Of-Dreams
Summary: read for the summary you'll understand once you read it
1. prologue

In my version of the little mermaid princess Ariel was not the last of the daughters of triton like in the movie. But was a twin her sister was very adventurous but even though Ariel and she were twins she was very different from her sister. She had long wavy hair that glistened in the moonlight. Beautiful creamy jade eyes, she was more adventurous than her fellow sisters, she would always go exploring with Ariel, flounder, and Sebastian. After her mother was killed by humans, their father king triton banned music from his kingdom. For ten years atlantica lived on without the queen and music. Even though music was banned Ariel and her tin sister would go to the shark kingdom to explore were no one could hear them sing and be happy in their solitude were no one could tell them what to do, until one day Ariel was cleaning barnacles for tickling her sister on a early morning swim with the family. Angel swam to the shark kingdom to be alone for today was the tenth anniversary of her mother's death. She was sitting on a rock near a sunken ship moments went by than she started to remember the lullaby her mother used to sing to her and her sisters... while she was singing a prince was swimming near by when he heard a voice that sounded so beautiful. When he had finally found the woman who was singing.


	2. mysterious love

Soon after the prince found the woman singing he was hiding in the kelp but when she was getting ready to swim back home he quickly came out of the kelp.

Hey you

The woman slowly turned to him. A few stands of her long wavy hair landed on her face. He looked into her beautiful creamy jade eyes and started to fall in love.

Who are you?

Angel princess of atlantica and who are you?

Philip… prince of the shark kingdom… was that you singing?

Yes but I must go

Angel than turned and was about to swim past him but he quickly grabbed her arm

Wait…

What do you want

When will see you again

Let me think … never

Never?

I am promised to a prince in this kingdom

Philip than let go even though he did not want to lose her forever. She than swam away to atlantica but before she left his grasp her heart started to feel as if it had stopped once he grabbed her arm.

Philip

Yes

We might see each other again if our destiny brings it to pass

Ok

than she swam home to atlantica. Days turned into week and she still was happy that she had met him she knew the feeling she was having it was love but she knew it would never be because of her arranged marriage. Her father king triton was friends with the kings of the neighboring kingdoms that he had arranged marriages for.


	3. revealing love

Many weeks passed, weeks turned into month and months turned into years and still angel was in love with the man she had met named Philip. But one day triton receved a letter and sent for his daughter angel.

Princess angel

Yes

Your father would like to see you

Of course

Angel went to the throne room to her father.

Yes father

Angel I want you to be happy

But I father I am happy though

Though what

Father I have met someone

Angel you know you are promised

But father why do I have to have an arranged marriage

Its just how things are done

Father the merman I met is a prince

He is

Yes ariel and I go to shark kingdom to remember mom I know you will be very angry but we go there because the music law

you know music is forbidden

I know father we dont mean to go against your law but he heard me sing

what is this princes name its philip

triton than smiled and smirked

what is it father?

Angel the merman you met is the man you are to marry

what? You mean I have already met my husband

it would appear so

oh no

what

i told him i could never see him again

Daughter I want you to read this letter I received today

ok father

angel than swam up to her father and read the letter

king triton

our son Philip is in love with a mermaid , from atlantica they met a year ago her name is angel. Triton she is your daughter he wants to see her again so badly. He wont sleep till he sees her again

king and queen of shark kingdom

Philip

Yes

Father please forgive me

There is nothing to forgive you and Philip are promised to each other

But father when I saw him I felt like my heart had stopped

Angel you are in love

I know father

Angel follow your heart

Father I love him

Than go to him

Thank you father

Angel began on her journey to the shark kingdom shortly after.


	4. MIA love

Moments later after she said goodbye to her friends and sisters. While she left the home she had know for so long she was so sad about leaving home but she knew she would see her family again her father was watching his youngest daught that reminded him so much of Athena swim away to the merman she loved. When she arrived In shark kingdom she was nervous. Than she came to the castle of the king and queen of the shark kingdom.

Who goes there

Princess angel of atlantica I am here to see the king and queen

Of corse your highness

The guards than escorted her to the throne room

Your majesties

James (the guard)

This is princess angel of atlantica

You are angel the woman my son is in love with

Yes

I can see why he loves you so much you are very beautiful

Ivan

The queen than swam down to the young woman

You look just like your mother

Than you but did you know her

Yes she is my best friend

Your highness my mother died almost eleven years ago

Oh im so sorry

Its ok… where is Philip I would like to speak to him long I told him I could never see him and I just heard that I am supposed to marry him.

Im sorry but he s not here

What

He ran away

Oh im sorry

It is alright

Im sorry you came all this way for nothing

Me to

Please would you spend the night here

I would not want to impose

No you wont be it is the least we can do after you swimming all this way

Thank you I think I am going to go outside for a while if that is alright

Of course

Thank you

Angel went out of the caste very upset that her love was no longer at the palace.


	5. returning love

Angel than swam outside upset that she had come all this way just to see someone that she was promised to and loved. Was no longer living at the castle she swam to the spot where they had met and sat down on the rock at first she was crying moments went by that she began to sing a song. Tat was in her heart. Meanwhile not too far away Philip and his best friend anthony were returning from Philips royal duties but just tan he heard a voice that he had though he had forgotten.

Anthony wait did you hear that

No hear what

Wait here

Ok

Philip quicky swam as fast as he could to the voice than he saw the mermaid he had loved. She was getting up to swim back to the palace.

Angel

Angel thought her heart had stopped once she heard his voice she slowly turned to him once she saw him she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her body.

Philip?

Philip than swam up to her

I missed what are you doing here, I thought you never wanted to see me again

And I missed you too but why didn't you tell me you are the price of the shark kingdom

I was afraid

Afraid of what?

Philip than turned away from her

Afraid of what you would think of me if I told you.

Angel put her hand on his face he than turned to him

Philip I would not have beenupset if you had only told me

But you said you were promised to some one else

Pilip I have to tell you something

What

The price I was promised to was prince of the shark kingdom…philp it was you all long

You mean even though we were promised to one another we met each other

Yes and Philip do remember the day met

Yes

When you grabbed my arm and I ooked into your eyes I felt like my heart had stopped

Really

Philip I love you

You do

Yes

I love you too

You do

Yes I do…come oni want you to meet my mother and father

Ok but I have already met them

You have

Yes that's why im here they sent for me to come here when I came your mother told me you ran away

No my mother thinks every time I go to do my royal duties I'm running away

Oh

Philip than grabbed her hand than he remembered his friend

Wait here

Ok

Philip swam to his friend Anthony

Anthony I found her

Who

The woman I am goin to marry I'll see you later

Ok

Anthony than swam back home than Philip went to angel.


	6. a friend come

Meanwhile days went by than one night Philip was out with his father to a meeting in a nother kingdom angel was home alone with Philips mother not long after they came back home angel received word her sister was missing she quickly swam to the collection cavern were she found her crying.

Arie

Angel?

Angel swam to her sister ariel quickly wrapped her arms around her sister.

Ariel what is the matter

Father knows

Knows what

About the cavern

Hod did he know

Sebastian

What you know he cant keep a secret

Yeah

Days went by and angel stayed with her sister Ariel comforting her and trying to fix the treasures she married Philip a year later so far no grand children

Read and review


End file.
